


A Golden Heart and a Tainted Soul

by Poisondog2



Category: Supernatural, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Angels, Demonic Possession, Demons, Don't know how early though, F/M, Nick and Judy will probably get together early on, No Winchesters since this is strictly Zootopia with Supernatural elements, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Trouble In Paradise, solving murders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisondog2/pseuds/Poisondog2
Summary: Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde had been best friends and partners in the ZPD for two years now, and things were looking good for them. The two mammals had grown closer over time and Hopps finally felt as though her life was finally falling into place: She had her dream job, a fantastic partner/friend, and felt even more connected to the wonderful city of Zootopia than ever before... but even with her expanded horizons of what the city actually was she hadn't even scratched the surface, and Nick was determined to never let her come on contact with the grimy shadows that coated this fair city.Nick Wilde was a cracked mirror with little repair, Nick Wilde had succumbed to darkness more than once, Nick Wilde had done things heknewwould get his furry behind dragged into Hell... and he didn't want her to be a part of that, but when a series of murders leads to unforseen threats it's up to Wilde and Hopps to stop them.Will Hopps get through this unscathed, or will she be torn apart by the hidden world from right under her nose?





	A Golden Heart and a Tainted Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everybody!
> 
> I've been thinking for some time about doing a story like this since I absolutely _adore_ the world of Zootopia and found it fascinating to combine that with the world of _Supernatural_ as I thought it would make an interesting combination. I hope I do both of these worlds justice! Not sure when I'll update this- still got a lot of planning to do with this ones as well as I have to finish up a few other fics beforehand- but I'll try to work on this whenever I get the chance!
> 
> If you spot any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them!

**Carrots… Carrots…**

“Ugh…”

**I know you’re hearing this, I changed it so you can’t ignore my calls…**

“Ugh… w-what?...”

**Come on Carrots! Please answer… You know you want to…**

“W… What?” My head feels like it’s filled with water as I force my eyes open… only to be greeted by a pitch black room with the only light source being my lit up phone.

**Until you pick up I’m gonna be annoying until you do…. Carrots… Carrots… Come on Fluff…**

Wait… when did he-

**Carrots, Carrots, Carrots, Carrots, Carrots, Carrots, Carrots, Carrots-**

“Dumb Fox,” I throw my covers off as I make my way over to my phone, which was charging on my desk. The, apparently, custom ringtone still going off.

 **CarrotsCarrotsCarrotsCarrotsCarrotsCarrotsCarrotsCarrotsCarrotsCarr-** _Click!_

“Really Nick? You just… had to mess with my phone, didn't you?”

_“Ah, Carrots! I’m so glad you picked up! You like the ringtone? I made it so you couldn't ignore my calls, not that you did anyway.”_

I let out a small chuckle, “When… when did you change it? I don't leave my phone off my person.”

I could hear the sound of crickets filling the quiet on the other line. He must be outside.

_“You left your phone behind when you went to talk to Spots then headed to the restroom, I took that time to record my lovely message for you.”_

“Okay…” My vision was still blurry, but I could easily make out the time on my clock, “Nick… Why are you calling me at 3:42 in the morning?” My throat was still a little raw from abruptly waking up, “We have to be up for work in a few hours, I know foxes are nocturnal but this is ridiculous.”

_“I know, but I had some… things to take care of.”_

“Things?”

_“Don't worry it’s not illegal or anything, rest assured, it was just some… personal matters.”_

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in when I focused on the background noise on the other side of the call, I could hear… crunching?, “Nick where are you right now?”

_____

“At a park, it's a beautiful night for a walk; Maybe I should’ve invited you to come with me?” Not really, but since I woke her up to check on her I might as well tease her a bit, “How’s that sound Carrots, care to join me for a walk?”

_“Not a chance Slick, I may be a rabbit but I still need my rest.”_

Good, “Alrighty then, you’re missing out,” I repositioned the phone between my head and shoulder as I resumed my shoveling. I had almost finished anyway, “Well sorry to disturb you Fluff, just wanted to hear your voice,” I plainly say.

 _“Sentimental Fox,”_ I hear her let out a tired yawn, _“I’m heading back to bed… you should too.”_

I finished digging so I stabbed my shovel into the ground, and started rummaging through the bag I brought with me pulling out lighter fluid, a jug of water, and salt, “Well I wouldn't want my partner not to be at 100%, now would we? So I guess I’ll let you go,” I uncapped the jug and splashed its contents over the open casket along with the salt afterward, “‘Night Carrots.”

 _“‘Night Nick.” Click!_ I smiled at my phone screen before shoving it back in my pocket, “Man, she's right it is really late… eh, I’ll go to bed once this is taken care of,” I started sprinkling the lighter fluid and once I was satisfied I started rummaging through the duffle bag, “where are they… I know I packed them… they should be… here they are!” I exclaimed as I lifted the small box of matches, “Now… let's get this over with,” I sighed, but before I could strike a match I felt the temperature drop around me; my breath came out in a wisp, “I know you’re here so you might as well show yourself.” I heard the whisk of air behind me and I turned to see a female snow leopard with sunken eyes and a ragged business suit, “Good evening ma'am! Now there have been reports of a snow leopard attacking those just minding their business and visiting their lost loved ones. Normally I would investigate in the daylight under my badge, but… well…” I glanced around the quiet graveyard, “My intuition told me this was a special case.”

The mammal said nothing.

“But as an officer of the law I can't, with good conscience, allow this to continue. I would rather _not_ do this, so maybe I can try to reason-” I barely had enough time to react before she reappeared right in my face and tried to swipe at me with her claws, a furious look in her eyes. “I guess not.” Rolling out of the was of another strike I made it to my bag and shuffled out what I was looking for.

_Blam!_

The spirit was ripped apart with a single shot of my shotgun, but I knew that wasn't going to last long so I pulled the matches from my pocket and struck one. The ghost resurfaced just in time to look me in the eyes and growl, “Sorry, it's my job,” I tossed her way before dropping the match into her grave. She actually almost made it to me to take another swipe before freezing completely as fire engulfed her being, rendering her nothing as their screams echoed.

Probably one of the easier ghosts I've dispatched, but i wasn't complaining.

Taking a moment to breathe I gathered everything I had up and did my best to recover the grave just as I took my leave. Just parked a block away from _Zootopia Memorial_ was the car I cherished more than anything in the world… well, with some exceptions of course: a 1970 Ford Mustang Fastback with a black and forest green paint job. It was my mother's car and it still looked as new as the day she bought it. I unlocked the trunk to reveal that underneath had various guards and protection wards preventing many other things from opening it which was good since in a “little” compartment I had in there hidden all my more… questionable items I kept with me: silver bullets, rock salt shotgun shells, iron bars, jars of Holy water, and the works. After tossing my stuff inside and closing the trunk in jumped into the driver's seat and started off for my apartment.

The place was small, but it was home. All a fox could ask for! By the time i stripped off my clothes and looked at the clock I groaned: 4:14. Judy was right, it _was_ late. Oh well, I could get in a few more hours before work. Luckily there was a thing called coffee, so there was nothing to worry about…

_____

**[Judy]**

I took a look at my full body mirror just to see if anything was off about my uniform and just as usual everything was pristine! I shined my badge a bit, sighing contently as I grinned at my image.

It had been just over two years since I first started working at the ZPD and just over a year of having Nick as a partner, and I couldn't be happier: I had my dream job, an amazing partner, and a life that I made all my own.

I glanced at my clock to see the time: 6:15. Nick should be coming any-

_Honk Honk!_

There he was! I grabbed my utility belt, phone, and I few other things before running downstairs to meet up with my ride. I had moved out of the apartment I had when I first moved to Zootopia because, as Nick put it, “an officer of the law and the hero of Zootopia should be living somewhere that doesn't look like a janitor's closet.” He wouldn't leave me alone until I moved somewhere nicer, which I managed to while he was at the Academy. It was definitely bigger, with a kitchen and bathroom all of my own, so I guess he was right. Not that I would ever admit that to him, his ego was big enough as it was.

Nick's car was always nice to ride in, and since my place was a bit further from the Precinct it was generous of him to offer to drive both of us to work. Taking public transit would've taken me at least an hour to get there, “Morning Nick!” I greeted as I climbed into the passenger seat, “Ready for another hard day of work?”

“If you call ungodly sunlight beaming through your curtains into your eyes in the morning and having mammals heckling you because your car is 'too loud for the morning's, then yes I am ready.” He glanced at me over his aviator sunglasses while arching his brow.

“You had a bad start, but that doesn't mean the rest of the day will go like that!” The fox just shrugged as he refocused on the road and started driving, “Coffee's there for you,” he pointed out as I grabbed my cup from the cup holder, thanking him as I tasted the sweet drink on my tongue, “Decaf with a quarter hazelnut vanilla cream with two packets of sugar, just as you like it.” Ever since our first day out on patrol trying to catch a street racer- which ended up being Nick's friend Flash- I was surprised how much of an effort he put into learning about me, my likes, my interests, and my habits. It was… rough at the start, trying to balance how the two of us functioned, me being a morning person and him being a night owl of sorts along with other things, but we managed a plan that benefited the both of us especially when Nick understood me more and more as time went on. He knew that I liked to arrive at work early so we could chat with Clawhauser, grab some breakfast donuts, and finish up any paperwork from the previous day. Plus it gave Nick time to “relax” and I couldn't say much as we don't clock in until 7.

Nick pulled into the Precinct garage, parked his car and as I was getting out I spotted something in the back seat, “Nick?”

“Yeah?” He was checking his phone.

“What's this?” He turned to see me holding up a pretty large serrated knife even for Nick and it didn't look like anything I've seen with its paw carved handle and weirdly shaped blade. “That? Something my grandfather had a long time ago, made it himself. Gave it to my dad who gave it to me.” He plucked it from my paw and examined it before opening the glove box, putting it back in its guard before hiding it away, “Was cleaning it after work yesterday, must've forgot to put it away.” He answered nonchalantly as he trudged out of the parking garage. A bunch of questions flooded my mind as Nick, even in these two years of knowing one another and a year of working together i still didn't know much about the fox. Though I didn't notice, even for a second that he seemed… shocked to see the blade, but that could've been me seeing things. Nick was an elusive one that's for sure!

After meeting back up with him we walked inside Precinct One, the headquarters of sorts of the ZPD, and clocked in we saw the cheery receptionist waving at us, “Nick, Judy, hey! Good Morning!”

“Mornin’ Spots,” Nick held out his paw just as Clawhauser handed him his and my donut, “you're a lifesaver in the morning,” he mentioned before taking a bite out of his breakfast, the big cheetah blushing at the compliment. “Aw, it's no biggie Nick. Gotta keep our two star officers fed!”

“We're not celebrities Clawhauser, we're just normal cops like you.” Clawhauser had a thing with “spoiling us” in some way and it… irked me in some way, not that I didn't like it but I felt like we didn't deserve any kind of preferential treatment. We just do our jobs like anyone else at the Precinct.

The cheetah didn't see it that, “Well _excuse me_ for fawning over our star cops! You guys have a spotless record, have the most arrests within a 12 month period as partners, and I'm pretty sure Chief Bogo is starting to like you two.”

“No way, uh uh, the Chief absolutely dislikes me. I'm pretty sure that if he could he would mount my tail on the wall in his office.”

“Just dislikes?” I quirked a brow at Wilde, “not hates?”

Nick smirked, “I think I'm starting to wear him down.” We chatted with Clawhauser for a while longer before heading to the Bullpen for morning briefing. I hopped on- pun not intended- Nick and I's shared chair, the other officers chatting it up as we came in. Delgato and McHorn always greeted us; Trunkaby, Snarlov, and Wolford usually just smiled and nodded; and the rest of the officers said hello in one way or another. Though a large chunk of the officers at Precinct One had grown accustomed to Nic and even started to like him there were still a few, I noticed, that never liked having him around. Oh well, sucks to be them I guess.

Nick and I sat in our shared seat in the front of the Bullpen and not even 5 minutes later Officer Higgins straightened up, “Atten Hut!” He announced as Chief Bogo marched through the door and over to the podium. It took a bit, as usual, to quiet down everyone in the Bullpen but once everyone settled down Bogo gave out the assignments for the day. We didn't have any cases at the moment assigned to us, so the Chief had us go out for patrol around our usual area of Savannah Central.

The day did seem to drag on as the hours ticked by, even though we kept a good eye out for anything suspicious, Nick always kept it interesting with the various topics he rattled on about as if he was an endless supply of knowledge. He always asked me about my family: what was happening with them, how my siblings were doing, about any struggles in the harvest season, and a ton of other things.

Nick had come with me to visit Bunnyburrow and my parents last year for the first time and it was… lively to say the least. I was a little worried about how my parents would've reacted to me bringing a fox home, but it wasn't like we were dating or anything. They actually were pretty excited to meet him, after all, I talked all about him to them whenever they called and asked about my time at work. The funniest thing was seeing them react to how comfortable the kits seemed around him, including how well he acted around them. It was one of the first things I learned about Nick when we were sent to a school for an Ask-A-Cop event. While it did irk me with how some of the facility regarded Nick because of his species it seemed that the kits at the school didn't really acknowledge it, he hand out autographs when asked and even agreed to play with them with we were on an intermission with questions. It was a side to him I didn't see often, but I was glad to have experienced it.

Other than the questions about me and my family Nick was also a myth-nut and always told me stories, on and off duty, about various Gods and their histories. Nick never seemed like the type of mammal to really care about that kind of stuff, but again this fox kept surprising me. Even now, while i watched the streets, I was completely enraptured in his natural ability to tell stories.

“Osiris and his wife Isis ruled over Egypt for many years and to many he was a just and fair, but Osiris' reign came to an abrupt end when Set, aided by 26 followers, tricked him into lying inside an elaborate jeweled golden coffin and drowned him in molten lead. Set had hidden the coffin in Egypt where Isis spent much of her life searching for it, all the while Set had taken up his place a pharaoh. Though she finally recovered the coffin, Set shattered it to pieces and scattered them over all of Egypt. Isis would eventually recover the body pieces and at last revive Osiris, but it was a limited success. Osiris could not be fully resurrected, so he departed for the Land of the Dead in the Duat, where he would rule as king, and become a thousand times more powerful than before. Set would be thrown off the throne by his nephew, Osiris’ son, Horus who would reclaim it in his father’s name.” While he rattled on through this tale I couldn't help but smile as he as always so animated when telling stories.

“Nick, you've told me this one already.”

“I've told you a lot of stories, Carrots, but from the looks of it you don't seem too bothered by the repeats,” his smirk under his aviator sunglasses was irritating and endearing at the same time.

“Hmm… do I mind you retelling myths and legends?” I tapped my chin in mock thoughtfulness, “No, no I do not. Do I enjoy hearing you talk about things you're passionate about? Yes, yes I do.” I answered with a smile as, I can only assume, Nick rolled his eyes at me.

“I'm not passionate about this stuff Carrots, I just do a lot of research into the subjects.”

It was my turn to roll my eyes, “If you aren't passionate about this then why do you know so much?”

He shrugged, “I could've been a history teacher or a curator at a museum if hustling didn't work out.”

“Oh my… you're impossible sometimes.”

“If I wasn't then this wouldn't be an interesting partnership, isn't that right?” He peered over his sunglasses with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I smiled, “No, no it would not.”

“Do you know what's also interesting?”

“What?”

“10 O'clock,”I tilted my head in confusion until I saw one of his ears flick towards outside: a male deer, burlier than usual, was a having a rather animated conversation with a thinner pig- in front of a diner named _The Jungle Howl_ \- and it didn't seem to be riding down anytime soon. I grabbed the radio from off the dash, “Dispatch this is Officers Wilde and Hopps, we have a possible 240 in progress. We’re moving in now, be advised if things escalate.”

 _“10-4 Wilde-Hopps, on standby,”_ Signed off Clawhauser from the other end of the radio. The usual jovial cheetah as sounded so serious over the dispatch radio, but that always reassured me that he took his job seriously. Not that I would ever doubt he was anything but.

“Ready to move in partner?”

Nick shut off the cruiser, putting it in park a block away, and twirled the keys on his finger before stuffing them in his pocket, “Always Hopps,” he answered with his signature smirk. Carrots, Hopps, and Judy- those were the names he cycled through the most when it came to me. Carrots and various other nicknames showed how laid back he was but it was how he showed affection. He used Hopps when we were on the beat or when he was trying to get my attention if I was too deep into thought or work, it always surprised me with how professional he could be at times. And Judy… he used that one rarely, but when he did it meant that mask of his was fully off and he just wanted to talk. Nick has always been truthful since we properly became friends and partners, but there are times where he has to lay “all his cards on the table”, as he puts it, when he really needs a willing ear to listen. I’m always willing to listen to Nick.

As we both jumped out of the comically large police vehicle, for us anyways, we made our way over to the ever-growing louder deer and the ever-growing scared pig. There was a lot of bustling around today, so even with my sharp ears, I couldn't tell what they were arguing about. As Nick and I got closer, however, I swear I heard the deer… _growl._ But not a normal irritated growl, it almost sounded… _predatory._ I shook my head clear of that thought just as the deer shoved the pig to the ground in anger, continuing to scream in his face as he tore the pig’s clothes somewhat, “ZPD, break it up!” I shouted. The deer turned to Wilde and me with wide eyes and for a moment I thought this was going to be easy… until he turned heel and bolted down the road, pushing passed other mammals he attracted with his shouting.

Nick and I didn't even think twice before bursting off into a sprint as well, “This is Hopps, we are in pursuit, on foot, after a burly deer, 6 to 6 ½ feet tall, and grey sweats. We're moving down to the intersection of Cod Way and Baloo Road!”

_"10-4 Hopps, sending nearby cruisers your way- ETA ten minutes.”_

Ten minutes… well, luckily I run more than that in my workout jogs.

I tried to relay our location to the best of my ability while keeping an eye on the runaway deer while also noticing that Nick was pulling ahead of me in this run. That normally didn't happen, and what was even weirder was that Nick’s snout was pulled into a scowl. He only scowled or frowned when he was starting to get genuinely upset. I wonder-

 

_Crash!_

A small rise of the sidewalk caught my feet as I tumbled quite a few feet before slowing down into an agonizing roll, “Ow…” I gripped my head as it pounded, luckily it didn't bang against the ground, and waited for everything to stop spinning before taking a look around. Passersbys had seen my tumble, but other than that as I looked around… “Dispatch, be advised: I lost them.”

_“The deer?”_

“The deer and Officer Wilde. I lost my footing, I don't know where they went.”

 _"Okay Hopps, sit tight, where are you right now?”_ I relayed my location to Clawhauser, _"Alright there's a crusier heading down that way now.”_ Not even a minute after Clawhauser signed off a police cruiser driven by Snarlov pulled up, “Need a ride?” The polar bear asked in his deep voice.

In the cruiser we had driven around some of the blocks, looking for any sign of Wild or the deer we were chasing, and for a while, it didn't seem like we could find them until I spotted that bright orange fur I had come to know after two years, “Stop! There’s Wilde!” I barely waited for Snarlov to stop his cruiser before jumping out and running towards the alleyway across the road where I saw him. I was happy to see Nick again, but seeing the previously irritated deer from before resigned as he sat in pawcuffs, looking almost… relieved to have been caught. Nick was standing by, sunglasses back in his snout, as he stretched out his limbs, “Hey Hopps, thought you were right behind me.”

“I was, but I tripped. Sorry about that. Um… you kept up with him the whole time?”

He scoffed in mock hurt as he held his chest, “Hopps, that hurts, are you saying that I can't keep up with the criminals we chase down?” I rolled my eyes as I punched him in the arm at his theatrics. Always the dramatic one.

_____

**[Nick]**

“Ah! It feels good to be back!” I exclaimed as I flopped down onto my bed, “Oh how I’ve missed you!”

After our exciting run-in with a very irate deer, the rest of our shift was pretty tame. We had come back to the Precinct, after collecting our cruiser and Snarlov happily bringing in our arrest for us, we had spent some time interviewing him about his confrontation with the pig before placing him in lock up and working on some paperwork involving the arrest. We had gone back to find the pig he was arguing with, and while he didn't want to press any charges he was still _very_ upset with how the deer was acting towards him. Though I can say his reason wasn't justified…

_____

_Chasing down a deer was a pretty hard task, but I always managed when it came to chasing down mammals. Training at the Academy did wonders for my body, but nothing beat having to fend off Wendigos or battling against a whole family of Vamps that really worked out your endurance and stamina._

_Judy was relaying our location, in time, to Spots, but her voice abruptly stopped at I saw her trip over the curb and fall. I didn't have time to help as I didn't want to lose the deer. He noticed I was still on his tail and tried turning down alleyways and backstreets to try to confuse me, unfortunately for him I grew up on the streets of Zootopia so it wasn't all that hard to keep up with him. He finally made a wrong turn, however, into a dead end and as he frantically looked around for somewhere to escape I had drawn my tranquilizer gun and aimed it at his back, “Alright, hooves where I can see them!” The deer froze, “and no funny business.” He seemed to stiffen as he raised his arms and slowly turned around, his eyes glaring down at me. The deer had a pretty dark shade of brown fur as it was very messy, probably from the running, and his digits seem to twitch ever so slightly. A low growl emitted from his throat._

_“You don't have any idea who you’re messing with fox.”_

_“That's Officer Fox to you, and all I see is a deer who attacked a random pig who you were yelling at on the street and attempted to run from the police. Now a lot of smart moves there.”_

_“Trust me, you **don't** want to mess with me…”_

_“Is that because of your illegally sharpened antlers?” I gestured to the top of his head with my Tranq gun, “because that's punishable with a few years in the slammer buddy, not fun.”_

_“They’re not sharpened!” The roared as he put his teeth on full display._ **‘Oh, so that's what we're dealing with.’**

_“Not they’re not, are they? And I guess that includes the claw-like hooves and the fangs in your snout.” The deer blinked in shock as some of the frustration from his demeanor faded, “What’s your name?”_

_“M… M-Michael, Michael Hornsby”_

_“Well Mr. Hornsby,” I began, putting my gun away, “You’re probably really hungry, huh?”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“Sharp antlers, hoof-claws, and those teeth don't seem like they’re made for munching on grass,” Michael grew a little quiet as I approached, “I’m willing to bet that pig didn't do anything wrong, right?”_

_Michael said nothing, “He probably just smelled good to you, and that's when you freaked out.”_

_“W-What?! What the fuck gave you that idea?!”_

_“Because I’ve seen weremammals before and most of the time they’re on the prowl for fresh meat to snag for dinner. Most of the time they’re predators, easy to hide, but you… not so easy, huh?”_

_At this Michael seem to lower his guard a bit, “I just… it… I should be disgusted by this! Eating other mammals should turn my stomach, but when I caught a whiff of that pig,” the deer started to growl more, struggling a bit to keep it under wraps, “he just… smelled **so good** and…” he didn't want to finish his thought. He didn’t need to._

_“Well, first, congrats, you held some self-control and didn't rip out the pig’s heart in front of plenty of bystanders in broad daylight. WIth how you’re acting I’m guessing this is all really new to you? A day or two at most since being turned?” Michael nodded, though held a confused look as I talked, “Do you remember anything from the past few days that lead you to being turned?”_

_“I, uh… I don’t know, I can’t remember.”_

_“That’s fine, I was just checking. Now, this hunger of yours? It can be controlled, you just have to be willing to not succumb to it.”_

_“Oh and you know from experience?” Michael sneered as he glared even more intently at me now._

_“Yes, I do,” he went wide=eyed at that, “so that's why I’m telling you, from experience, that you **can** get this under wraps.”_

_“But… you don’t seem like me, so can you change me back?” There was a hopeful glint in his eyes._

_“No,” it crumbled in an instant, “you’ve already fully turned, there’s nothing that I can do.”_

_Michael’s anger flared, “Then what am I supposed to do, huh?! Am I supposed to live the rest of my life as… as a **freak** because of something’s choice to turn me into something I never wanted?!”_

_My chest clenched as I saw his eyes gloss over with tears, “I know it seems like the world is coming down around you, but trust me when I say that you’ll get the hang of this. If you don't, well… that’s why I’m around.”_

_“A police officer?”_

_“No, but I do do a sort of policing when I’m off the clock. I handle things such as yourself- you’re one of the tamer ones.” My ears perked when I heard the sound of police sirens, “Look, my buddies in blue are going to be here any minute and I know you’re going through a lot now but you still attacked someone and ran from the cops.”_

_“Am I going to jail?”_

_“That all falls to you if you do or not, but I still have to take you in,” I removed the pawcuffs from my belt to which Michael sighed and put his hooves behind his back. As I sat him on the ground he asked what’s he supposed to do about the hunger, “Find substitutes: fish, shrimp, crab, stuff like that. If you don't want to tear out anyone’s throats anytime soon you’re gonna have to start eating like a Pred to regulate those feelings.”_

_He looked up at me, “Who are you?”_

_I smirked, “Just someone trying to protect his city.” He seemed like he wanted to ask more before Judy came into view and he shut up, “Hey Hopps…”_

_____

Weremammals can be tricky, but luckily I ran into one that really didn't want to hurt anyone on purpose. Most of the time those who have turned either succumb to that hunger or genuinely enjoy killing others and get a thrill out of it, that’s more common and even more frustrating to deal with so I’m glad I lucked out today. Judy seemed none the wiser either once Michael calmed down and his hooves and teeth reverted back to semi-normalcy.

It was a close call though. We don't run into this kind of stuff in the daylight as a lot of creatures roam around at night, and while some try to live a normal life here in Zootopia there are always the few who like to cause trouble, _‘And headaches too since I have to deal with them.’_ Working two “jobs” has been tough work for the past two years, but I wouldn't trade this life or that one for anything, _‘Even if I wanted to… I couldn't…’_

Forcing myself off my comfortable bed- and interrupting my depressing thoughts- I stripped off my clothes and jumped into bed with nothing but boxers on and settled in for a nice sleep until tomorrow. No need to worry right now, things have worked out so far and I intend to keep it that way.

_‘I can shower in the morning…’_

**Author's Note:**

> So how was that? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me in the comments any thoughts or questions you might have! I'm trying to figure out how I want to do this story, and that can be probably evident with how janky- I feel- some of this chapter is, but after figuring out the summery it gave me an idea for where I'm heading but I still got a lot of work to do for planning!
> 
> Again, please comment your thoughts and questions as I love feedback and any little bit helps! (SOmetimes you guys really do inspire me!)
> 
> Until next Time!


End file.
